MoonBeams (Can someone help me with another title?
by SailorCeres
Summary: Usagi is getting herself into alot of things she didn't ask for. She is pregant with Chibi-usa, and is thrown into a worlds with alot of Guys. Even the outer Senshi's are aware and won't help her yet
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: My first attempt at a multi-crossover. Just hope it turns out all right. Want to give a shout out to:  
  
Usa-chan: Thank you so much for your wonderful fanfics that pop ideas into my head. D-chan: *sweatdrops* I still Think hiead is kawaii. But Clay, he is looking cute.  
  
Purr- Thank you so much. It was so cool chatting up with you. I dedicate the Gravitation part to you, cuz got love yaoi.  
  
Sailor Grape- Thanks for being such a pal. Even though I do ramble sometimes, man but I think this will do for us all.  
  
Michi: Hotohori-san, what in dear Suzaku's name are you doing to Orphen? Hotohori: Trying to give him a makeover so he isn't as beautiful as me. Michi: *Massive sweatdrops* ****************************  
  
Chapter one- Prologue  
  
  
  
Usagi frowned slightly at the papers. She was halfway through with college. She and Mamoru have broken up but were still good friends, even though he did go back to Harvard to finish his scholarship. She frowned, sensing something was wrong. The air was too breezy these days.  
  
  
  
Even though the scouts were never needed, she has seen Uranus sitting outside her window on a tree branch, which made her wonder some more about things. Entering the building that she was accustomed to going to, she walked up the many staircases. A slight breeze swept across her body, ruffling her hair. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She had indeed become the strongest scout in the universe. But the timeline seemed shifted heavily.  
  
  
  
'It's not only the timelines, my dear, I can reassure you that,' a deep voice said.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes narrowed, trying to find the source of the voice. But all she heard was deep chuckling, as if the gods themselves were mocking her. More importantly, where was that voice coming from? They know about the timelines.  
  
  
  
'But its knowledge, let alone its use, was forbidden,' she thought, frowning. Someone was tampering with her. They weren't physically here, more like they were caught between two times. But somehow they reached her.  
  
  
  
'You think she found out?' a woman asked her companion.  
  
'Not really, but we can't be so calm now. If she figures it out, it could spell trouble for the universe,' a wise voice rang to her three companions. The third one that was short nodded, her glaive clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
'But soon the silence will be reawakened,' she said.  
  
  
  
'Even the prince is unaware of the events taking place,' a deep voice said. The four looked at each other and nodded. All four of them disappeared from sight. A dark cloud formed in the sky, thunder roaring. Usagi ran home like crazy. Her last class was cancelled due to how bad the weather has gotten.  
  
But unfortunately for her, no one was home to call. They were all gone on vacation, while she became too mature and decided school was too important. The scouts even begged her to come. Even Amy was going, the same Amy who had classes three hours once a week. She frowned. Crystal Tokyo would soon be coming around. She rubbed her stomach.  
  
  
  
'Soon Chibi-usa would be here,' Usagi said, smiling. She rubbed her stomach. But a laugh mocked her happiness.  
  
  
  
'My goodness, how unfortunate for you. You're carrying a baby,' the wind whispered. The voice was like the wind passing her by. But it had an eerie chill to it. She opened her door and went inside, closing it behind her. Grabbing a towel from the closet, she dried her hair.  
  
  
  
She turned on the news. The reporter was rambling on about the weather, as if they never had a rainstorm before. She rolled her eyes, turning the volume up a little more.  
  
'In other news, a strange wind is appearing and a mysterious face is showing up inside the wind. But no one knows who this face is,' the man said. Usagi blinked again, looking at the face. It looked familiar, but other than that, she couldn't place it.  
  
  
  
A bright white light caught her attention. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned around to see her locket pulsing. It was like the silver crystal was trying to make a wish for itself. Either that, or something was terribly wrong. The baby in her stomach kicked.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran to the bathroom. She was feeling terribly sick these days. Carrying a baby for 7 months didn't help. It gave her morning sickness. She looked up and blinked. It was totally white.  
  
  
  
'Ok, who the hell screwed up?' she yelled.  
  
  
  
Footsteps were heard, but she couldn't stay awake. The last thing she saw was a masculine figure looming over her, but she couldn't make out the face.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
Well? How was it? Well I hope it was a good beginning. Just so you know this is going to be a Multi-crossover. 


	2. Hiiro Yuy

Authors note: Thanks to every one that reviewed. Especially to D- chan. *Sweat drops* I know I was gonna but another character in the first chapter but hey. I wasn't exactly in the mood to write the character yet.  
  
****************************  
  
Have you ever wondered where the story ends  
  
And how it all began, I do (I do, I do, I do)  
  
Did you ever dream you were the movie star  
  
With popcorn in your hand, I did (I did, I did, I did)  
  
Do you ever feel you're someone else inside  
  
And no one understands, you are (you are, you are)  
  
And wanna disappear inside a dream  
  
But never wanna wake, wake up And then you stumble on tomorrow  
  
And trip over today Would you be happier, if you weren't so UN-together?  
  
Would sun shine brighter, if you played a bigger part?  
  
Would you be wonderful, if it wasn't for the weather?  
  
You're gonna be just fine (you're gonna be just fine) Are you not afraid to tell your story now  
  
But everyone is gone, it's too late! (too late, too late, too late)  
  
Why's everything you've ever said or done  
  
Not the way you planned  
  
mistake! The Corrs- Would you be happier? ********************************  
  
Chapter One- Hiiro Yuy  
  
Noises. That's all she heard were muffled noises, that is until she got some of her hearing back. She could now clearly say those noises were actually hushed voices. She strained her senses a little further. There was another person in the room, beside the doctor himself. The cold Aura surrounding the person made her know that.  
  
She frowned slightly at their little conversation. But her hearing was a little off from her fainting, so she could only pull some words from the doctor. The words that grabbed her attention were the words 'Baby and fainting'. She frowned at what the whole conversation was about.  
  
  
  
The room became quiet as she noticed that four eyes were upon her. The quiet inspector looked at her she shuddered with the thought. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. She heard the doctor leave. So it was just her and him. Usagi opened her eyes slightly. She saw cold blue eyes on her, they seemed to watch her every move.  
  
  
  
His footsteps moved closer to the bed. Even though he was silent about it, she could tell he was right next to her. Scanning her from head to toe. He seemed to be mouthing something but she couldn't make out his words. She gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
  
  
'Did he know I can't hear that well?' she thought angrily.  
  
  
  
Then she heard it ever so faintly. She almost wanted to hide under covers, at the words he had told her. But she frowned. She looked at him angrily, as if it was her fault she was in the hell of a position. But he just matched her angry gaze.  
  
  
  
'I know very well you can sense me, even though you can't hear me' he said. He watched her every movement, watching her intently. That's when the door opened slightly. Her companion must of noticed because he swore under his breath.  
  
  
  
Usagi relaxed slightly she liked this person that was at the door. The person's aura was brighter then the one that greeted her here. So she smiled slightly. She noticed that he was wearing a priest's outfit. She frowned. 'He doesn't seem like a priest' she thought. A blush came to her cheek's as she heard his words.  
  
  
  
'My goodness Hiiro, you sure caught a tenshi last night' he said. Smiling as his companion, Hiiro was his name scowled slightly. She opened her eyes more to adjust to the bright white lights that came into her vision.  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up but soon became nauseated so she had to lay back down. The boy with brown hair, with braids smiled at her. Extending out his hand to her. He introduced himself properly.  
  
  
  
'Watashi wa Maxwell Duo' he said. Usagi looked at him confusingly. She was so defenseless right now, she didn't know if he was trying to trick her. But the smile told her something else. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
'You don't look Japanese but yet you speak it perfectly' she said. His companion smirked slightly, while Duo seemed to have frowned silently. Usagi giggled at his face expression and decided to give him a break, for now.  
  
' Tsukino Usagi' she replied shaking his hand. The door opened once again. The doctor came in with a wheelchair being pushed into the room. Usagi blinked confusingly at the chair. She didn't understand was she capable of walking?  
  
  
  
'It is only temporary' he said smiling at her. He nodded at the two men, taking one last glance before he left the room. Shutting the door behind him, once the door clicked shut the three looked at each other. Usagi scowled at them.  
  
'I'm not getting in that thing' she said hotly. Crossing her arms across her chest, and sticking her nose in the air. She could be stubborn when someone thought she was weak. But the taciturn soldier thought differently.  
  
  
  
Picking her up he placed her in the wheelchair and pushed her out of the door, into the hallway of the hospital. She cursed at him in at least Japanese three times, while he just stayed mute. Taking her insults as they came.  
  
  
  
'The car ride is sure going to be hell' he thought. Pushing her into the elevator. Waiting till the third party got there and went down. Duo just laughed silently. He didn't know what she said to him, but with her face that red it must have been some dirty words. He smirked. Although duo was pretty certain some oz people were gonna get it on their next mission.  
  
  
  
'Hiiro is going to make sure they really get burned' he thought. Hiiro threw duo a dirty glare, but duo just smiled sheepishly. He wasn't getting involved. Not yet at least.  
  
Being pushed out into the open Usagi smiled. She didn't have to stay in that crummy stuffy, hospital no more. Even though Mamoru was a doctor, she never stayed in the building too long. She didn't notice many pedestrians. But this one stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
He had cold eyes. Cold eyes just like hiiro's but his cold eyes told of pain. While Hirro's told of revenge and loneliness. She shivered slightly.  
  
  
  
'But he shares the same secret these two do' she thought.  
  
  
  
******************************************* 


End file.
